AutoCorrect? 2
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Entry for the TDS Valentine's Day Contest. Soul thought he fixed his problem, but he forgot one thing when he exchanged his broken phone. The last typing error he made wasn't so bad. But this one would change his life forever.


******Disclaimer: TDS does not own Soul Eater**  


"Maka! I'm going meet the guys for a game, be back in a bit." Soul hollered from the dining room as he finished tying his shoes.

Maka came storming from their bedroom as she heard him unlocking the front door.

"Hold up for a second!" She went and grabbed a couple bottles of water from the kitchen and put them in a plastic bag for him.

"Here. It's supposed to reach record highs today. So don't push yourselves out there today, alright? I don't want to have to come out there and drag you home myself, got that?"

"Oh? Aren't we just the little sass machine today? And I dunno about you, but I might like it if you decided to drag me home. Never know, I might be into that sorta shit." He reached for the bag, but she pulled it away.

"Bring the horniness levels down, _just_ a notch little doggy. Loss of blood will only aid you in passing out in this heat. So stay hydrated and don't be stupid, got that?" She held out the bag and opened the door for him. Soul took a step out and turned back to face his meister.

"What? Something wrong? What else did you forget?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Where's my kiss goodbye?"

"Pfft. Ha! Wow, Soul." Maka rolled her eyes, stepped on his feet and reached around the back of his head so to get on his height level.

"You're such a dork." She gave him a quick kiss and stepped off.

"But I'm your dork." He gave a toothy grin before waving goodbye. He was quick to race down the stairs and bring his brand new custom Street Bob Harley Davidson to life. He had his special ordered to have them paint red and black tiles over the body while the handles were a bright neon blue.

The engine roared to life and he was soon off to the court.

"You're lucky you've got a nice butt!" Maka screamed from the ledge as she watched him ride away. She cracked a smile and took her phone out of her pocket. If the guys were hanging out, that meant the girls were free for the day.

* * *

"Dammit Star! What the fuck was that? You tryin' to break me over here?" Soul barked from the seat of his pants.

"What are you talkin' about? That was perfectly legal. You were still moving. So technically it's a foul on you. Now get up and stop complaining. Your God commands you to finish this game!"

"What!? Are you fuckin'g kidding me? I had both feet planted firm on the ground for like two seconds! Come on ref', where's the call?"

"Ah, you're right." Kidd blew his imaginary whistle and waved his arms. "Blocking foul on Soul, plus the bucket. 1 Free Throw."

"Wow! Are you serious? As if he's not already beating my ass at this game, you're gonna give him, the asshole of the century, the benefit of the doubt? Whatever happened to mercy Mr. Death God?" Soul whined, picking himself up and lining up under the basket.

"Mercy is for the weak, peasant. Now just watch me as I sink this last shot and take your fifty bucks."

"Whatever. That's only if you make it."

"Dude. I'm a fuckin' God at this game. I could make this shit with one hand tied behind my back." Now this scenario roused Soul's interest. This didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Behind your back? Ha! You know what? Let's make another bet. Right now. Make this shot with one hand behind your back and we'll double the original bet. Make this shot and I'll owe you a hundred bucks. That's more than enough alcohol money for one night, right?"

"Soul, I don't think-"

"Aye aye quiet Kidd. This sounds interesting. So you're saying if I make this shot here, I win a hundred bucks. But what if, and I'm not saying I'm gonna. But what if I miss?" Black*Star inquired as he spun the ball around his finger.

"If you miss then nothing. We go back to the first bet, winner get's fifty."

"Deal"

_Swish_

"Boom bitch! Nothin' but net! And I do believe that is game! Set! And match! Your God demands his winnings, peasant boy!" Black*Star shouted, approaching his exhausted opponent with a grimy grin on his face.

"Fuck. Just shut up and take my money already." Soul searched for his wallet and found it to be missing from his pockets.

"Shit. I think I-"

"Over here, Soul. It fell out when you were on defending a while ago." Kidd presented Soul with the leather wallet.

"Ah, thanks." Soul pulled out ten bills and threw them at Black*Star who was more than happy to pick it up from the floor.

"Don't be a sore loser Soul. You can always win it back if you want. You just gotta beat me. That is, if you think you even can." Star antagonized, he knew how to pull Soul's strings to his liking.

"You bet your cocky ass I'm up for it. Let's go."

"Soul, I really don't think you-"

"Don't worry Kidd. I got it this time."

"You should at least-"

"I'm fine. Just make sure he doesn't try and kill me this time, alright?"

The Death rolled his eyes and shook his head. If only they listened to him every once in awhile. He often wondered why he surrounded himself with complete morons. He was quickly reminded why when the Demon Arms Meister sent the Death Scythe to the ground with a swift kick to the head while attempting a dunk. Because they were fucking hilarious and stupid at the same time. It was a nice balance to his quirky sophistication.

Soul quickly found himself at the mercy of the ninja's attack and down by 11 points. It was burning hot out and he was panting like he was taking his last breathe. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but he realized he wasn't going to win his money back.

"Shit. Maka's gonna kill me for betting my money away like this." Soul tied his hand behind his neck for better and started walking towards the sidelines. He took a seat on the bench and stretched his legs out.

"Yo, you alright Soul? You don't look too hot." Soul scoffed at Black*Star sad attempt at humor.

"You know you're fucking hilarious Black*Star. How long did it take to think that one up?" Soul shifted himself in a laying position on the bench. It was much more comfortable than sitting down. The bad part though was that he was now getting the full beatdown of the sun's rays against his pale skin.

"Aww. You didn't like it? I was waiting all day to use that one."

"I thought it was very well timed Black*Star." Kidd added while they both approached the Death Scythe.

"Wow, seriously? This conversation is happening right now? While I lay here feeling like death, you guys are cracking jokes. Damn, I got great friends."

"The best!" Black*Star announced as he wrapped an arm around Kidd's shoulder.

"'Till death." Star and Soul stared at Kidd with oddly placed expressions after that strange proclamation.

"That's uh...that's really pushing it. You guys are definitely gonna put me in an early grave. Actually I'm gonna volunteer be the first of us to go. Just because I love you guys so much." Soul joked. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Wow, thanks. I think. Totally feeling the love today, Soul. And who are you texting? We still got a game to finish?"

"Maka. I'm done playing. You win moron. Remind me that I owe you another hundred. And remember not to burn me around Maka this time, alright? She beat me over the head with an encyclopedia last time we gambled, alright? So just be patient this time. Got it, moron?"

"Wow. You sound like a race horse right now, ya know that?" Soul shot his blue haired friend a confused look as his fingers never left his touch screen keypad.

"You're whipped. Now seeing as how this game is over. I should get going. Unlike you, I plan on moving my lower half later tonight." Black*Star joked.

"Well then. With that mental image now implanted into my mind, I'm going to go throw up my lunch and hope that my house isn't a wreck when I get home." Kidd replied, eager as always to hear about Black*Star's sex life.

"Yep. Just leave me here while I die of dehydration. No, really. I'll be fine. You guys can go home. I'll get home somehow."

"Okay. See ya later, maybe." Soul should have known better than to have been sarcastic with his best friends. They didn't possess much common sense between them.

Soon as they were out of his line of sight he attempted to stand up.

_Ah shit. My legs feel like jello. I feel so weak right now. Maybe I shouldn't have laid down. How the hell am I gonna ride my bike home if I can't even feel my legs? Damn._

Inch by inch, Soul put on leg in front of the other as he fought to hold himself up. He managed to reach the halfway mark to his bike before his legs gave out on him.

_Shit. It's so fucking hot out and I can't even move. Good going Soul. Way to swallow your pride and ask your friends for help when you need it. Maka's gonna kill me for asking her._

If he had to chose between his friends or Maka driving him home on his bike, he would choose Maka 99 times out of 100. The remaining one percent was the fact that he had to consider Maka being on her time of the month. He didn't want to get blood on his brand new bike.

"Hah. No other choice."

_Out of breathe. Will you carry me?_

Soul clicked send and closed his eyes while he waited for a response.

* * *

"I'm sorry everybody. But Black*Star's waiting for me at home." Tsubaki bowed as she apologized.

"No worries. We understand. Without you, he'd probably starve."

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Liz added on. Tsubaki felt her face flush at how easy Liz could read her.

"Y-yeah." The door was inches from closing behind the dark arms weapon before it slammed back open and Maka came screaming out.

"TSUBAKI! COME BACK!" Tsubaki turned to see Maka supporting herself with the wall while she held her phone out inches from her eyes.

"M-Maka? Is everything alright?" Tsubaki rushed over to Maka, checking to see if she was physically fine. Liz and Patti popped out of the apartment just moments later.

"Maka are you ok!? We heard you scream. Is everything ok?" Liz asked. Maka stood like a statue as she continued to stare at her phone like an obsessed fangirl who just found out her favourite character died in a novel.

"What is it? Is everything alright? Is Soul ok? C'mon Maka, speak up." Maka didn't. Instead she handed her phone over to Tsubaki whose eyes widened soon as she read the short message.

"OH MY GOD MAKA! OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!"

Liz quickly snatched the phone from Tsubaki who chose to bear hug Maka and lift her up in the air out of sheer joy. She was so happy she could cry tears of joy if only she wasn't surrounded by her friends.

"Let's see what the big deal is. Oi, Maka. What's your passcode?" Liz wasn't too surprised that Maka's lock screen background was a picture of Soul bending over while picking something up off the floor.

_Nice ass you got there Maka. Not as prude as I thought you were._

"It's...agh..Tsubaki put me down. I can't breathe. Hah...My passcode is Soul's birthday."

"Wow. Not cliche at all Maka. Just what exactly is your relationship with Soul anyways?" Liz flipped to Maka's messages, and just as Tsubaki had moments before, her eyes jumped out of her sockets like dinner plates.

"Holy shit Maka! Holy fucking shit! Is this for real!? Are you kidding me right now? Is this really happening!?" Liz loosened her grip on the phone when she realized she was about to break it, and it wasn't hers.

"So are you going to answer him or what!? Don't just leave him hanging like that!" Demanded the Brooklyn native weapon.

"W..well, I uh...well...you see...the thing is..."

"Maka! No! Stop it! Stop it now! You do this! This is Soul, remember? If this is his way of saying it, then you have to adapt. So what do you say, yes?" Tsubaki was ready to burst while the three of them waited on Maka's answer.

"I...I guess s-"

"YES! YES YES YES! LIZ! PATTI! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!"

Maka cowered at Tsubaki's sudden outburst. Taking her phone and sneakily opening her apartment door.

"OH MY GOD TSUBAKI! IT IS! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" Liz joined in.

"OUR SHIP!"

"IT'S SAILING!"

"IT'S FINALLY CANON!"

Maka quietly shut the door as she snuck inside. She had no idea what the hell her friends were talking about. What did ships or canons have to do with her relationship? Maka always knew she kept strange company, this was just further confirmation.

_Seriously though. What the hell is this? Is this serious? I don't know what to think of this? I should ask someone for their opinion. They're obviously of no help to me right now._

Maka lay on her couch with her phone staring back at her barely a foot away from her face.

_I always dreamed that this would happen someday. But never like this. Even for Soul this is weird. Was this some sort of joke?_

Maka shut her eyes for eight seconds and reopened them when her heart stopped racing. She stared back at the message and smiled. She hugged her phone tight to her chest and squealed.

_You're such an idiot Soul! How are you able to do this to me?_

* * *

"Stupid phone. She probably didn't even get my message. No big deal. My whole body is burnt but it's fine. Perfectly fine. I'm dehydrated and I almost died in the heat, but no, I'm good." Soul paused to breathe while he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"And now I'm talking myself. Damn, I must be really fuckin' tired. Hopefully Maka's started dinner by now." Soul felt his phone rumble in his pants moments before he reached the door.

_Star? What the hell do you wa...what? What the hell? Congratulations? _Soul questioned as he read the strange message.

_Dude wtf are you talking about?_

Soul responded.

He begun to pace around the staircase as he waited for a response from the idiot. Moments later he felt another vibration.

_On proposing to Maka you fuckin idiot! What else would I be congratulating you on? Losing $200 to me today?_

And that was the very moment Soul knew he was going to die before 30 years old because Spirit was definitely going to murder him if Maka wasn't. He quickly jabbed as coherent a sentence as possible back to Black*Star.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! What the fuck happened!? What the fuck man!? When the hell did I propose to Maka!? Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't remember getting drunk and proposing in the last 48 hours. What the hell man. This asshole had better be fucking with me. Shit. What am I worrying about. This is probably a stupid joke. But just to be sure._

_What are you even talking about.? When did I propose to Maka?_

Soul turned his head to the door, he had this strange feeling of being watched. It was probably just anxiety. He received another message moments later with a picture attached.

_What the hell is this? A screen cap? Why does it have my name at the top? This conversation looks familiar._

_"_HOLY SHIT! NOT AGAIN! I'M GOING TO BREAK THIS FUCKING PHONE!" Soul ran down the staircase and turned his bike back on. No one would be able to hear him screaming his lungs out while he rev'd the engine.

"Star!? It's Soul! Dude! Where the fuck did you get that screen cap from?

"From Tsubaki. Why?"

"What? What the hell do you mean Tsubaki!? How did Tsubaki get it? Where did this shit come from?"

"I dunno dude. You're asking the wrong person. Why don't you take a look at your own messages for a moment. Maybe then you'll grow some sense." Black*Star sassed from the other side of the line.

"What do you mean look at my phone? My

"I mean to take a look at your God damned phone!"

"I-"

"Stop talking and look you moron." Screamed Soul's best friend once more.

"OK just shut up for a minute. Will ya?"

Soul ran through his text messages and clicked on his conversation with Maka. He read it just as he had moments before. Crazy enough, it was exactly the same. Except it wasn't how he remembered typing it. There was no way in hell he would do something so lame and uncool. Who does things like that!?

"Alright Black*Star, I need you to tell me something. What was Maka's reaction to my message?" Soul asked, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

What do you mean what do I mean? I mean how the fuck did she react to it?" Soul asked back while circling around his bike.

"What do you mean? Weren't you there to see it yourself?"

"What?! No I wasn't there! Obviously! Do you not see that it's a text message?" Soul screamed. This shit was seriously getting on his nerves. He was ready to punch something in the throat.

"Dude are you stupid. Where were you then?"

"No I'm not stupid! Just tell me how she reacted to it! Did she say anything?

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I wasn't there. I was at home and then all of the sudden I got this picture message from Tsubaki. Alright? I don't know anything I swear."

"I'm going to murder you all in cold blood, I swear to God" Soul proclaimed as he flipped a leg over the top of his Harley.

"I'm not the idiot here this time. That'd be you my friend."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just shut up and tell me something."

"What now?" Asked the blue haired ninja.

"Was she happy about it?" Asked the Demon Death Scythe.

"I guess so. I mean I know Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were excited. I didn't hear anything straight from Maka though. I just know that Tsubaki came into our apartment screaming something about ships and cannons. Though I dunno what the fuck any of that means." Black*Star stated as a matter of factly.

"Whatever. So tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what I do I mean? I mean what the hell am I supposed to do now that I'm supposed to assume she accepted it?" Soul rev'd his engine once more to bleed out his language.

"I don't know. Don't couples usually make out in public whenever the girl accepts the guy's proposal?"

"Dude, I think you're forgetting something. Like the fact that I DIDN'T ACTUALLY SEND THAT FUCKING MESSAGE!"

"What do you mean?"

"Black*Star I am going to fucking murder you in your sleep if you ask me that question one more time. I swear-"

"No dude seriously!? What the hell do you mean by that? You clearly sent that message. I'm looking at it right now. This was clearly yours and Maka's conversation, isn't it?" Black*Star wandered around his apartment until he found Tsubaki on the computer talking to Liz.

"Yeah it's our conversation. But I...It's...Fuck! Dude it's hard to explain! Just tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do?" Soul was beginning to panic. He turned his bluetooth on and threw his glasses on. His destination. The mall.

"Dude? Dude? Dude! Calm the fuck down for a second. What the hell is going on? You sound like this was some sort of accident or something. Just go and embrace her. It's Maka. Remember? This is Maka we're talking about. You guys have a better relationship than any other couple on the planet. I'm sure she won't care about the fact that you proposed via text. Alright? Now I gotta go. I got a few things I need to eat before bed. Talk to ya tomorrow."  
_  
_Black*Star hung up and left Soul to think for himself until he reached the Death City Mall. He hadn't planned for things to be this way, but it wasn't like they were very far from his original plans. Everything was going in the direction he had hoped they would, they just took some strange detour to get there is all._  
_  
_Shit. What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time. I really hope no one else knows about this? This is definitely not something you brag about._

* * *

_Ok. You can do this Soul. You love her. She loves you. Things just happened a little quicker than you planned. It's alright though. She loves you. And hopefully won't have a book in her hand when you walk in. Hopefully she's still awake. Fuckin' jeweler took forever showing me around. And if this doesn't work, I'm going to sue the company that's make this phone and then I'm going to smash it into millions of tiny pieces._

Soul took out the devil phone to check the time. Fifteen minutes past midnight. He was sure Maka was asleep by now. He unlocked the door as slow as possible and snuck in, turning the knob before closing it for good measure.

He tip-toed across the living room until he reached their bedroom. He poked his head in whispered her name. She didn't answer so he inched in. The lights were off and the laundry was already in the bin. The room smelled like her strawberry perfume. He loved it.

Maka was snug under the covers with her phone lying on top of her. Soul had known her password for a while so it wasn't going to be hard breaking into her phone. He clicked the home button and the first thing he was greeted with was a picture of his own ass mooning himself.

"What the hell Maka? You pervert. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Soul took a brief moment to admire his fine ass before breaking into her cellular device.

First thing's first. He read their conversation word for word. And as he figured, it wasn't some sort of photoshop prank. This was all real. He navigated his way back to her message center and noticed that she had quite the busy day texting Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and...

"Fuck. I'm dead. I'm totally dead. Well. It was nice knowing ya Maka. But you're dad's probably going to kill me as soon we get to school tomorrow. But just in case." He had to take this opportunity to be a nosy little bastard.

He started from the top and started to frown. Apparently Maka was panicking because he hadn't come at a normal time. He really worried her.

Soul continued reading and continued hating himself for how much stress he put her through. She thought that it was some sort of mistake and he ran away. He'd have to thank Spirit somehow for saving his ass. Thank God Spirit was the manipulator that he was. Soul still had a chance to save face thanks to him.

_Alright Soul. Think dammit think! How am I supposed to fix this? Maka's expects for me to come home with some stupid witch hunting story and I don't have any. Gotta avoid that at all costs. Come on Soul. Think. Think. Thiiiiiink._

And then it came to him. He couldn't believe how simple it was too. It was perfect! He took out the small red box from pocket and took out the 4 carat ring courtesy of Shibusen. He gently took her left hand in his own and slipped the finger on her ring finger. He then took out his phone and took a picture of her hand with the ring on.

_So smooth Soul. Now let's just hope he likes it._

Soul sent the snapshot to the Head Death Scythe and hoped for the best. He couldn't wait up for a response seeing how late it was. He'd deal with the repercussions in the morning when he could think straight. That was a good plan.

Soul slipped off his jeans and snuggled into bed next to his fiance, throwing his arm over and under her chest.

_Please don't kill me in the morning Maka. I love you. Ok? So don't kill me._

* * *

Morning soon came with the rising sun settling on the glistening of gold. Maka was the first to wake, and surprised as she was to be wrapped around by familiar arms, she was equally baffled at the most unfamiliar feeling around her finger. It was a ritual of sorts for her to crack her knuckles when she woke up, she enjoyed the feeling of her knuckles rubbing up against one another. But on this morning, there was something besides the sound of cracking knuckles.

With one eyes open she brought her guilty left hand to her face and stared. Thumb, check. Index, check. Fuck you finger, check. Ring finger, shining. Pinky, che...ohh what!?

Maka shook her head furiously and snapped her eyes open.

_Is this for real? Or is this just fantasy? No...This is real! This is definitely real! Holy hell this is real gold!_

Maka continued to stare at her new piece of hardware before stealing a glance at the boy with his hands placed firmly on her chest.

"This is totally not fair Soul. How am I supposed to be mad at you?" She whispered into the glare of the morning sun.

She kept both eyes on her new ring while she observed it from every angle, twisting and turning her hand all around. She ignored Soul's attempts to rouse her up while he played with her tits.

"It's never fair when you're losing." He answered sometime between rolling on top of her and throwing off the covers.

"Games are...uh...never fair... to the losers." She replied.

"Yeah? Tell me when you can compare to losing $200 to a bumbling idiot, then we'll talk about fair." Soul thrust in a slow rhythm so to savour the pleasure. But that idea quickly failed him when she started bucking her hips to match his rhythm.

"$200? That's about a week's worth of groceries and then some. Now give me...haah...a good reason as to why I...oh ffffuck...why I shouldn't push you off of me right now and beat you with an encyclopedia? God dammit Soul don't stop!" She moaned while she tried her attempts at threatening him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. But how about this? I could always just take that ring off your finger and pawn it to get those $200 back. Hell, I'm pretty sure I could get way more than that. So...shit...so...how about it?" Soul clenched the sheets of the bed for support as he quickened his pace just a bit.

"WHAT!? No! Hell no! I love it! It's beau...haa ohh...fuck Soul!...Can you stop for a moment?!" Maka screamed. She couldn't decide what she wanted him to do at the very moment. Morning sex always felt so much better to her than when they got busy at night. It just felt, cleaner and more sensual to her. Soul was always more gentle in the morning.

"Make up your mind Maka. Don't stop? Stop? It's really confusing me here Maka. I do or I don't? Pick one."

"Wha-what? How are those two the sa-"

"Please Maka!" Soul groaned as he pumped harder, forcing a scream from the depths of her throat.

"I do Soul! I do! Ok?" Their lips met for most brief of moments before he pulled away.

"That's good Maka. Thanks for not making me the loser."

"You...you're not a loser, Soul." Maka claimed. She couldn't help but wonder where this was suddenly coming from.

"No...Not anymore I'm not. Now that I have you..." He stared into her eyes and for some reason or another, caught a glimpse of his phone sitting on the window sill behind her.

_I am not thanking you you fucking phone from hell. You almost screwed me over here._ Soul took a minute to process what he had just thought and quickly realized it. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh fuck you."

"Huh? What was that?" Maka asked from under him.

"What!? I-I said, I love you hunny."


End file.
